


Confession

by DarkGnome



Series: Naughty in Church [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Church Sex, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGnome/pseuds/DarkGnome
Summary: Luke is a devout Catholic. Sundays are his day where he demonstrates his faith and puts distance between him and his boyfriend. However, Ashton isn’t a fan of the word no._______Or the one who Ashton shows up at church and fucks Luke in a confessional booth.





	Confession

Luke Hemmings kneeled in the pews with his head bowed. Behind him, he heard the sound of the doors opening. Loud footsteps thundered through the church. The pew behind him creaked.

 

The entire church is empty, Luke grumbled internally. Why did this person have to sit directly behind me?

 

Luke scolded himself for being rude. The person could sit wherever they wanted.

 

He returned his focus to praying, where he remained for the next few minutes. He lifted his head to look at the front of church, moving to make the sign of the cross.

 

"It's about time," A familiar voice said from behind him. "I was starting to think you died."

 

Luke turned around to find Ashton Irwin sitting behind him.

 

"What are you doing here, Ashton?"

 

"What? I can't come see my boyfriend." Ashton smirked while he leaned further in the pew.

 

Luke made a face. He moved out from the pew, looking back to the front. He kneeled with one knee down and made the sign of the cross again.

 

"I told you not here," Luke grumbled, walking past Ashton.

 

Ashton hopped to his feet and ran after Luke. He reached for Luke's hand, who keep it just out of reach.

 

"So what? I'm allowed to love you every other day except Sunday?" Ashton questioned, speaking louder than Luke appreciated.

 

Luke stopped just before the doorway and turned to look at Ashton. "Shut up," He hissed.

 

"Make me."

 

Ashton took the opportunity to push Luke in the open door of the confessional. Luckily, it was empty.

 

"Come on, Hemmings," Ashton said. He shut the door behind them.

 

"Not here, Ashton."

 

Ashton pushed Luke against the back wall, pining him back. "Here seems like a perfectly good place to me."

 

Ashton leaned down and pressed his lips to Luke's. Instinctively, Luke kissed him back. He hated the way he reacted to Ashton's touch. He craved Ashton. Every part of his brain told him to tell Ashton no. Every part of his brain told him to push Ashton away. Yet here he stood, hungrily kissing Ashton back, reaching his hands down to Ashton's hips.

 

Ashton moaned softly. "Someone had a change of heart."

 

"I hate you," Luke murmured. The submissive part of his brain was screaming, chanting. It demanded that he pleased Ashton, demanded Ashton's attention.

 

"Don't say that, baby boy." Ashton pulled away from Luke slightly, causing a whimper to escape Luke's lips. "You love me more than you will ever admit."

 

Ashton reached his hand down to Luke's crotch, feeling the soft bulge that was hardening as they spoke. He leaned down and kissed Luke's neck. Luke let out a quiet moan. His hips started thrusting slightly.

 

"Do you want me to fuck you here, Luke?" Ashton whispered in Luke's ear.

 

Luke didn't answer. Thoughts swarmed around his head. He couldn't be doing this. He was in a confessional in church. He couldn't fuck his boyfriend. He couldn't have a boyfriend. Not here.

 

However, Luke's body disagreed with his thoughts. He let out another moan. His dick screamed for Ashton's touch. Slowly, he nodded.

 

"Use your words, baby boy," Ashton coaxed. "Tell me what you want."

 

"Fuck me." Luke didn't mean to let the words escape his lips.

 

"That's it, baby boy."

 

Ashton gently took a step back and pushed Luke down. Luke fell to his knees. He looked up to Ashton, awaiting instruction. Ashton fumbled with his pants. He pushed down his pants and underwear, revealing his hard cock.

 

"That's all you had to ask for, baby boy."

 

Ashton put his hand to Luke's head, directing him to his cock. Luke opened his mouth wide and took Ashton's cock inside. Ashton stayed still for a few seconds. He allowed Luke to take control for a few moments.

 

"Remember, baby, we have to be quiet," Ashton said. "I would hate for someone to catch us."

 

With that, Ashton thrusted his hips. He took handfuls of Luke's hair and began thrusting with a solid rhythm. He started slow, giving Luke time to adjust. It didn't take long for him to speed up though. Within moments, he thrusted faster, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into Luke's mouth. Luke gagged slightly.

 

Luke tried to look up at Ashton, who was moaning softly. His thrusting was fast now. His cock would hit the back of Luke's throat, causing him to gag with every thrust.

 

"I'm going to cum, baby boy," Ashton said through moans. "God. Fuck, fuck, fuck."

 

Ashton hit his climax, exploding in Luke's mouth. Luke sucked up all of the stuff, swallowing it. Ashton released his grip on Luke's head, allowing him to pull back.

 

"I want to cum," Luke whined quietly. The idea of being in a confessional was still in the back of his mind, but it didn't matter anymore. He was horny as hell. He needed to cum. He needed to feel Ashton inside of him.

 

"Hush, baby," Ashton said soothingly. He helped Luke to his feet. "You know I'll let you cum."

 

Ashton kissed Luke again. Luke was eager to kiss him this time. He knew Ashton liked to taste himself on Luke's lips.

 

"You were such a good boy," Ashton praised, pulling away. He twisted Luke away, so they weren't facing each other. "You deserve it."

 

Ashton grabbed Luke's pants and put them down. The cold air immediately hit Luke. He whined softly.

 

"Quiet, baby boy." Ashton moved himself closer to Luke. Luke could feel his cock on his ass. "Open your mouth."

 

Luke obeyed. He was greeted with Ashton's fingers in his mouth. He sucked them until Ashton was satisfied.

 

"Remember, you need to be quiet."

 

Ashton pulled his fingers away. He put one in Luke's ass, causing Luke to gasp. He moved it around, stretching Luke. Luke began to moan softly as Ashton worked his fingers.

 

"Quiet, baby boy," Ashton warned him. "Someone is going to hear you."

 

He slipped another finger inside.

 

The feeling was making Luke go crazy. All he wanted was to feel Ashton's cock inside him. He wanted to moan.

 

Another moan slipped out. Ashton stopped moving his fingers, causing Luke to whimper.

 

"Listen to me," He said dangerously. "If you can't be quiet, I'm going to stop. And you'll be punished when we get home. Do you understand?"

 

Luke nodded.

 

"Use your words."

 

"Yes, sir," Luke said. "I understand."

 

Ashton began moving his fingers again. Without warning, he put in a third. Luke inhaled sharply but forced himself to stay quiet.

 

"That's my boy," Ashton praised. "I'm going to fuck you now, okay?"

 

Luke nodded.

 

Ashton removed his fingers. For a few moments, Luke felt cold and empty. A few seconds later, he felt Ashton lining up his dick. He thrusted inside.

 

"Can I move, baby boy?"

 

Luke nodded.

 

Ashton began thrusting, slowly at first. He wanted to give Luke time to adjust. He quickened his speed. A moan escaped Luke's lips.

 

Ashton moved one hand off of Luke's hips. He expected some sort of punishment, but instead, Ashton grabbed his dick and began working it.

 

"May I cum?" Luke whined quietly. He tried to keep his voice down, but it was getting increasing hard to stifle the moans. "Ashton, can I cum? Please?"

 

“Yes, my love.” Ashton kissed the side of Luke’s neck. “Cum for me.”

 

Luke moaned softly. He hit his climax. He sunk back into Ashton slightly.

 

“Such a good boy,” Ashton praised. He kissed Luke’s neck again. “Such a good boy.”

 

He pulled away. He carefully flipped Luke around again. He pushed him back, allowing Luke to use the wall for support.

 

“One final thing, baby boy.”

 

Ashton lifted his cum covered hand to Luke’s face. Luke licked up the cum, tasting himself.

 

“You did such a good job today, baby boy,” Ashton praised. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Ashton kissed Luke’s head. He reached down to help Luke pull up his pants and then pulled up his own pants.

 

“Let’s go home and cuddle, okay?” Ashton asked softly.

 

Luke nodded. “I’m still mad at you,” Luke said softly.

 

“I’ll make it up to you at home.” Ashton kissed Luke again. “Maybe next week, we can come back and confess our sins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually just wrote this. It kind of just happened. I’m so sorry. 
> 
> (Probably not accurate, but we’re here now).


End file.
